


The Taste of Strawberries

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frodo! We're out of strawberry jam!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Strawberries

"Frodo! We're out of strawberry jam!"

Frodo froze when Bilbo called from the pantry. Sounds of Sam moaning his name and images of Sam's arousal covered in red stickiness popped into his head. He subconsciously licked his lips as the taste of strawberries faintly tingeing Sam's seed returned to his tongue. "I'm sorry, Uncle," he squeaked.

"Why are you sorry, my boy?" He heard Bilbo walking towards the kitchen. "Just stating a fact, Frodo. Don't get all defensive."

Frodo's ears burned. He bit his tongue.

"Frodo?" Bilbo was in the doorway.

"Nothing, Uncle. I'll ask Sam to get some more."


End file.
